Father and Son
by aachannoichi
Summary: Big Boss is going to see baby David for the very first time.


Father and Son

Walking silently though the corridors of the military hospital, Big Boss approached the maternity ward anxious to see the only one of his three children who had not been yet claimed by the government. He had seen the first two, which despite how they were created appeared to be normal healthy children, he had not yet seen the last one, the runt of the pack. He was really interested in what this little one would look like.

"Can I help you Sir?" The nurse at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I'm Big Boss and I want to see my son."

"I'm afraid that visiting hours are over Sir." The nurse said. "If you would come back tomorrow between..."

"I was told I could come and see him anytime." He replied interrupting the nurse. "If you just call Dr. Sinclair, Dr. Franklin, or Dr. Roberts I'm sure they would tell you I could see him whenever I wished."

"I'm sure that's not the case." She answered back.

"Please," Big Boss asked. "Just call."

"Oh very well." The nurse said picking up the telephone. "Yes, may I speak to Dr. Peter Franklin? Hello doctor, there's a man here by the name of excuse me, I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"Big Boss." He answered.

"A man by the name of Big Boss here..." She continued. "What was that? Yes. Yes he does... I see, thank you and I'm sorry for disturbing you doctor. Yes, goodnight doctor."

"What did he say?" He asked shrewdly.

"He said I was to escort you immediately to room 317."

The nurse got up from her station, but before she left she grabbed a set of key from a nearby drawer and left instructions with one of the other nurses at the station.

"Please, follow me." She said kindly.

Big Boss let the nurse walk in front of him so she could lead him to room 317.

"I'm sorry about before." The nurse said. "But I have to follow the rules given or else..."

"I understand." He said.

"Is this the first time you're seeing your son?" She asked.

"Yes it is."

"I'm sure you'll love him." She said softly. "He is absolutely adorable and he hardly ever makes a fuss or anything."

Big Boss couldn't help but smile at that compliment. It was nice he hear his child was very well behaved even for a baby.

"Here we are." The nurse said taking out the keys. "Room 317. I just have to unlock the door."

"Why is his door locked?" He questioned.

"Oh to keep unwanted people out of his room." She answered. "There are so many doctors, government officials, and military types who request to see him that for awhile it was a fear someone would try to abduct him. So we keep the door locked to prevent things of that nature from happening. There are only 3 keys to this room in the ward. I have one, his mother has the other, and Dr. Franklin, head doctor for the project has the other."

"I see." He said. "Would it be all right if I had a key?"

"I would certainly look into that for you mister..."

"Call me Big Boss."

The nurse unlocked and opened the door, "He's right in there probably sleeping. You can spend as much time as you wish with him. There's a rocking chair in the corner if you wish to sit. If you need anything don't hesitate to give me a call."

"How?" He asked.

"There's a call button near the crib and this room is also monitored by camera."

Big Boss stepped into the room rather timidly as the nurse closed the door behind him. Taking a look around the room you would never know that this was anything more then just a nursery. There were teddy bears and various stuffed animals all over the room. A changing table for when he needed to be changed. A rocking chair, probably for his mother when she came to spend time with him. Even his little cradle looked normal. This was really unexpected.

Taking a deep breath in, Big Boss walked over to the cradle and looked down at his son, whose big grey eyes were wide opened.

"Oh," He said sounding shocked. "You're not asleep. It's pretty late kid, you should be sleeping."

The child did nothing but continued to look up at Big Boss expressionless.

"By the way what is your name kid?" Big Boss looked around to see if he could find something with the child's name on it, but there was nothing on the crib or around with his name. Finally he saw a tag on baby boy's right wrist and read the little arm band.

"David." He said out loud. "That's your name kid, David? That's a really nice name."

David just continued to look up at Big Boss expressionless.

"I guess I should introduce myself to you kid." He said. "I am, uh... I am Jack, your father. And uh, I have no idea what to say to you kid. Hell, I never expected anything like this to happen to me.

"I uh, I've seen your bothers. They're well. I haven't seen your mother; in fact I don't even know who she is. I'm hoping she's doing well."

David squeaked happily as he mentioned his mother.

"I see you like your mother." He said with a smile. "That's good. I know she'll do a better job or raising you then I ever will. If left up to me, I'll just ruin your life."

Big Boss reached down into the crib and touched David's pudgy cheeks which made him giggle.

"It's good to see you're doing okay kid." He said. "Never give up, no matter what."

Big Boss touched the soft strands of brown hair on the top of David's head, smiled, and walked out of the room. It was good to see the last of his children. The nurse was right, he was adorable, but one day he would grow up and learn all about the sorted details of his birth. Maybe if fate was kind to him he would be lucky enough to not only live a normal life, but never know about the sad circumstances of his birth or who is father was.


End file.
